


Remembrance

by Mari999



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Auston got drunk on a Wednesday night and can't remember what happened that night. All he knows is that he has got a pissed Mitch with him.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> If you or someone you know is mentioned in this people leave. A work of fiction just with real people names.
> 
> This will be my fourth fic this week. I am so proud of myself.
> 
> Pretend they are all sophomores in college and it is the American college system. This is yet another fic based on my first term of college. I will never forget the class that this fic started off of.

Auston knows that he is fucked once his alarm goes off. He turns it off flipping his phone over. He doesn’t want to get up. Auston hears Mitch shift in his loft next to his bunk. He made a big mistake of thinking it was going to be a good idea to get fucked up on a Wednesday, he can’t believe he did that. Auston head his pounding as Mitch is getting down from his bed. He opens his eyes seeing Mitch in nothing but his boxers, Auston doesn’t mind it, he quite likes seeing Mitch like this. Mitch catches Auston stare and just huffs at him grabbing his things for the shower.

He lays in his bed staring at the wooden panel separating his bed from Willy’s above him. Auston is trying to recall his night but he remembers nothing of it. He could ask Mitch, but he doesn’t know if he will remember. Auston can recall do three tequila shots before being handed some vodka mixed drink. Then he remembers crawling into bed about three in to morning. He does know how people can live like this, his head his pounding, he is never drinking on a Wednesday night again he says to himself.

Auston closes his eyes once more. It feels like a moment later he is being shook awake. “Get up, we have to go to class.” Mitch says.

“Let me die.” Auston groans into him pillow.

“Auston you have to get up.” Mitch says grabbing his arm trying to yank him out of his bed. Auston his going limp. His head is pounding from all he drank last night.

“Please.” Auston begs.

“We have got to go to class.” Mitch tells him. “I have Gatorade, vitamin c packets, and some pretzels.”

“Ibuprofen.” Auston begs.

“Get up then we will talk.” Mitch smirks.

“Fuck you.” Auston says removing himself from his bed. He gets up feeling the chill of the winter air on his chest. He knows if Mitch didn’t need his help to survive this class he wouldn’t go.

“You’re the one that got trashed on a Wednesday night.” Mitch chirps before handing him the Gatorade and two pills. Auston takes them swallowing before washing it down with the drinking. “Do you remember anything from last night.” Mitch question s him with a soft voice.

“Not a damn thing.” Auston tells him grading for his towel.

“Really.” Mitch says a little annoyed.

“Why should I?” Auston asks raising an eyebrow.

“No, I am just asking.” Mitch says turning back to his phone. “Hurry up so we aren’t late.”

“I am going.” Auston says before slipping on his shower sandals before grabbing his shower catty to leave the room. The showers are empty which is a good thing for Auston. He hurries to shower, he gets out brushes his teeth before heading back to the room. Auston quickly changes because the clock reads 11:30 and the need to leave by 45 to get to class on time.

Auston has the urge to throw up but he won’t make himself. He knows he doesn’t have enough time to get something from the dining hall, so he goes for the bag of pretzels Mitch got him. He finds a plastic bag putting hand full of them into the bag. Auston mixes the vitamin c packet into a water bottle he has. With all of that done he pulls shoes on so the two can leave for class.

They walk out other the building silent. Nothing is said between the two on their walk. Auston knows that Mitch is pissed at him for something, but he doesn’t know what. It would help if he remember last night but he doesn’t. Mitch is glaring at him ever so often and huffs a few times in his direction, but he doesn’t know why. All he does know is that this is going to last until he either remembers or until Mitch gets to feed up about the whole thing.

The two get to class with a few minutes to spare. The class is talking amongst themselves. Auston that the class is chill. This one of the few classes actually like because he finds it to be fairly easy. It is an upper level Spanish course for first year Spanish. The only reason he is in the class is because he needs a forging language and this the one that Mitch wanted. He really doesn’t even know how Mitch test in this high, but he figures what hell. It comes easy to him or at least it does when he is being spoke to. His mom would talk to him and his sisters in Spanish, but he rarely ever spoke it. He knows he should more often, but he doesn’t.

He is pulled out of thought when the instructor comes in with her usual big hello for the class. She is a chipper person that is wearing on Auston hungover soul. He takes a swig of his vitamin c water feeling better as it goes down. He doesn’t know why but it is help with not feeling like he needs to vomit. He eats some of the pretzels he brought, he is just stuffing them in his mouth as she gives some instructor for the class.

They are working out of the book for the day. They are supposed to be asking each other questions, trying to care a conversation on the career plans but Auston is struggling. He was fine when he was not talking but as he tries to help Mitch with the conversation the urge to vomit grows. Mitch is trying with him, but he is also being passive while speaking to Auston.

Mitch gives up trying to work with Auston, so he calls over the instructor for some help. She helps Mitch and talks to Auston. Auston he's trying his hardest not to throw up in his conversation. She leaves and Auston goes for his drink, but it is replaced by a mountain dew. Auston looks up at his teacher as she takes a swig of his drink.

“That’s not my drink.” She says.

“That was mine.” Auston speaks up holding her mountain dew out to him.

“I am so sorry Auston.” She apologizes to him. She grabs her drink. “Was that Emergen-c?” She questions him.

“Yeah.” Auston says.

“You getting sick?” She questions him.

“Oh yeah.” Mitch chips next to him but she wouldn’t know it was a chirp.

“Just woke up feeling a little sick.” Auston tells her. He wants to say yeah, I currently have a massive hangover that drink was keeping me from throwing up but he decided against it.

“I will buy you a drink.” She tells in.

“No, I am alright.” He says just wanting this conversation to be over.

“I will bring you one on Monday.” She tells him.

“You don’t have too.” He tells her before she gets called over to answer a question.

“So, your sick bud.” Mitch chirps. There is a little bit of aggression in his voice. Auston doesn’t know if he did anything to Mitch the last night because he only gets like this when he pissed Mitch off.

“You can fuck right off.” Auston swears. Mitch just huffs at him before turning to the girl next to him for help.

Auston knows that he must have fucked up last night, but he doesn’t know what he did. He wants to ask Mitch, but he knows that he needs to lay of until he calms down. So Auston just lets Mitch be, doing there work with other people. Well more of Mitch working with someone else and Auston sits quietly trying not to vomit. His drink that was taken away from him was the only thing that kept the feeling down but now it is in full force. He looks at his phone, they only have ten minutes left of class. He knows that he can make it.

Auston stomach is turning in knots as he finishes his bag of pretzels. The end of class is nearing but his mouth is dry. Auston has to excuses himself from the class to get a drink of water. The water fountain is next to the class, so it is only for a moment. He comes back in with Mitch stare on him. Mitch eyes dart away when Auston smirks at him. Auston knows that it just pisses him off more, but he does it anyways.

Their instructor excuses class early by a few minutes. Mitch and Auston grab their things walking out together. Their walk together is silent. Neither of them saw a word to each other, Mitch with his earphone in while Auston just walks next to him. Every so often Mitch sends a look his way, but it is turned back quickly. Auston can only imagine what he did last night.

The pair gets back to their dorm room. Auston grabs for a Gatorade then some more ibuprofen. He downs the drink then looks over at Mitch who is unimpressed when Auston wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Mitch takes a seat in his chair before bringing a leg to his chest resting his chin on it. Mitch opens his laptop fully ignore Auston who is just staring at him. Auston can’t help but notice how cute Mitch looks like this.

Auston head is still slightly pounding so he figures a few extra hours of sleep night help him out. He cuts his glance away from Mitch to head over to his bed. “Taking a nap.” Auston announces.

“Seriously.” Mitch groans.

“Hell yeah.” Auston says getting into his bed. Nothing more is said between the two so Auston heads to sleep.

\------

Auston wakes up seeing nothing. The room is pitch black, he is confused. He picked up his phone laying next to him to read the time as 6:07 pm. Auston can’t believe he has sleep for going on six hours. He looks around in the darkness not seeing Mitch or Willy. “Mitch.” Auston calls out. “Willy.” He calls for his other roommate. No one calls back, so he checks his phone again. He didn’t notice when he looked at the time, but he has some text messages from Willy.

 

He opens his phone pulling up Willy’s messages. Willy is sent him videos of the night before. Wanted to send these you before I delete them Auston opens the videos. Auston starts the first video, it is of Mitch and Auston swaying to music in Zach’s room. Mitch has his arms wrapped around Auston neck while Auston has his arms wrap around Mitch waist. Mitch is really close to Auston face. The video cuts out. Auston opens the second one. Mitch is sitting in Auston lap, placing kisses in Auston hair.

Auston feels like he is starting to remember to night. He is remembering Mitch telling them that they should go somewhere else, but he wanted to stay with the boys. Auston remembers Mitch sitting in his lap on the ground of Zach’s room, Mitch whispering in his ear about how much he cared for Auston. He remembers nothing more, so he goes back to a video. It is now Auston talking to the camera, Auston can’t help but laugh at this one because he is slurring all of his words, he goes on about how he loves the ‘Yotes but they are a shit team. He goes to the next video and it is him with Mitch. Mitch is smiling at Auston in the video, he is calling Auston beautiful which gets his stomach to turn. It cuts out after he hears Willy yell about getting of his phone.

Auston opens the last video. The music in the background is muffled but he knows that it is Redbone. Auston remember Redbone playing last night the video is bringing everything back. Just like the video Mitch is sitting in Auston lap in the corner of the room. The video keeps going until he sees something he doesn’t remember. Auston drops his phone when he sees him lean in a kiss Mitch on the lips. Auston picks his phone up. The video has ended so he reopens it. He rewatching the video, he watches as Mitch kisses him and he kisses back. The room is filled with whistles before Mitch pulls back then the video cuts out.

Now Auston knows why Mitch was prissy with him because he doesn’t remember. Shit

I deleted them

Did you send them to Mitchy

Yeah

Is that a good yeah or bad yeah

I fucked up

Bye kissing him or…

I didn’t remember, and he has been pissy with me.

Yeah you fucked up. I won’t come back tonight

Thanks

Will be staying with Zach

Auston doesn’t know what to think or do. He can’t believe that it happened. He hates himself for not remembering that. Auston wishes he remember what it was like to have Mitch lips on his own. He has wanted Mitch for a long time coming but never did anything about it. Auston knows that he has fucked up but he also knows that if he asks Mitch where he is, he will run.

So Auston does what he thinks is best. He begins to wait Mitch out. He microwaves a hot pocket since he has eaten anything for a while and those where only pretzels. Auston knows Mitch will come back eventually.

After two and a half episodes of Parks and Rec Mitch finally comes back. Mitch huffs at Auston before tossing his backpack by his desk. “I was at the library. You snore to loud.” He tells Auston with annoyance in his voice.

“Sorry Mitch.” Auston apologized. After what feels like an eternity of Mitch shooting Auston death stares, Auston speaks up, “Can we talk.”

“Sure.” Mitch drags out before taking a seat on Auston bed.

“I am a dick.” Auston blurts out.

“Really, I never noticed.” Mitch huffs.

“Willy sent me the videos.” Auston tells him.

“Oh.” Mitch whispers.

“Yeah.” Auston whispers back.

“I understand.” Mitch says getting up from the bed heading towards the door.

“Where are you going.” Auston asks him puzzled by Mitch.

“To see how I get a room change.” Mitch whispers.

“Why.” Auston asks.

“Because I know how this ends.” Mitch whimper whipping his eyes. He is crying Auston things to himself. Auston shots up from his spot and rushes over to Mitch who is opening the door. Auston grabs him by the wrist, slamming the door behind him. Mitch is shocked by all of this letting more tears out. “Auston just let me go.” He cries.

“Mitchy don’t cry.” Auston whispers grabbing at his cheek thumbing the tears away. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“Just let me down.” Mitch sobs.

“Why do you think I am doing to let you down.” Auston soothes Mitch. “Don’t want to be the last time.”

“Really.” Mitch chokes out.

“Why don’t we calm you down then we can talk more.” Auston tells Mitch taking him by the hand. Auston can feel the tears in his own eyes start to form but he never lets them out.

The two stands in the middle of their room holding each other. Auston knows Mitch has stopped crying but he doesn’t want to let go. He wants to hold Mitch for as long as possible. Auston hears a little laugh from under him. He pulls back a little to see a smile on Mitch’s face. “What’s so funny?” Auston asks.

“I was so stupid earlier today.” Mitch tells him.

“No, you had every right to be pissed off at me.” Auston says with a hand on Mitch cheek. He strokes the skin under Mitch’s eye. Mitch is beaming up at him. “I felt like a dick.” Auston tells him.

“I should have known that you wouldn’t have remember anything after last night.” Mitch says.

“How about we make this one a memory.” Auston smirks.

“Really Matthews really.” Mitch chips.

“Got something better.” Auston says raising an eyebrow. Auston gets cut of from been a smug shit when Mitch kisses him. Auston is taken back by it but he does lean into the kiss. Mitch lips are soft and warm on Auston slightly chapped ones.

They stay like this working each other’s lips. Auston hand cups the slide of Mitch face. Mitch has his arms snaked around Auston’s neck. They pull back to catch their breath. Auston leans his forehead against Mitch, they breath in each other’s air. Looking at Mitch, Auston can’t believe how breathtaking he is. Mitch is pink in the face match the slightly swollen lips. Auston leans in pressing a peak to Mitch lips. “You know Willy told me he was staying with Zach tonight.” Mitch says breathy.

“Mitchell.” Auston swat at his arms. “How about we go get something to eat.” Auston says still left hungry from the hot pocket.

“Then we see where the night takes us.” Mitch smirks.

“Anything for you.” Auston says before placing a kiss in Mitch lips. He leans into it but break it off before it can turn into anything else. Auston moves from Mitch to slip on some shoes and a jacket. The walk out the door hand in hand fully knowing that they are going to have to talk about this later, but they just want each other for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic started when I was think about when I got trashed on a Wednesday night with a few of my friends. I didn't remember anything besides the videos I had and the fact that I rambled hockey stats for what my friends said was an hour. I hated getting up for that class. My instructor drank my Emergen-C and I finished my pretzels to soon. My partner didn't take pitty on me because she knew I was hungover. My instructor likes to tell the story of her drinking my drink to others. She never even got me a new drink like she said she would . My stomach was hurt while writing that part because just thinking about that night.
> 
> Well i hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment please, I love feedback.


End file.
